Nico's Wonderful, Rainbow Adventure of Friendship
by Tzadikim
Summary: "Will you be my friend?" Sequel to Dead People vs Unicorns. A vignette.


**AN: I couldn't resist. :-D**

**This is dedicated to 'A' who I also affectionately call 'Sappy'. Happy birthday! Chances are also that a _certain two_ that I know may be reading it over her shoulders.**

**Not to be taken seriously at all. Completed. Please leave a review if you fav, and following is not needed. **

**Anyway, anyone saw the cover for Cold Days by Jim Butcher? **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am a female brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not Rick Riordan.

**Title**: Nico's Wonderful, Rainbow Adventure of Friendship

**Word Count**: 702

**Summary**: "Will you be my friend?" Sequel to Dead People vs Unicorns. A vignette.

* * *

**Also Alternatively Known as Nico Makes a Super Special and Sparkly Friend**

* * *

"Will you be my friend?"

"No."

The unicorn was a rainbow-vomit inflicting creature. It had a bubblegum pink coat, a rainbow mane and tail, opalescent hooves, and pure sapphire eyes that were so big and glowing that they had to be demonic in one way or another.

And it glittered. Everywhere.

No, wait. It _glimmered faintly in the sunlight_. How silly of Nico to get that mixed up.

How exactly does one get lost with a stupid, annoying, aggravating pink unicorn? Nico wasn't entirely sure, but he was positive that this was payback for something that he did. Maybe it was that time when he actively tried to bring his sister back to life (because unicorns are somehow _not worst _than the possibility of having a zombified sister according to the Gods). Or it could be that one time at the one place with that one monster.

Well, whatever it was, it caused Nico to get lost in the mountains surrounding Camp Jupiter. And with a unicorn that so desperately wanted to be his friend. For all that could happen in the future, the unicorn may just follow a pretty butterfly and coincidently be led to a cliff and fall to a plushy death. But Nico could only hope.

"Will you braid my mane?" It asked in a high-pitched voice that could shatter glass.

Nico was very much so tempted to gut the creature with his Stygian blade—for all he know the stuffing may be coated in cotton candy. But he couldn't do that because he promised Hazel that he will bring the unicorn back in perfect condition.

To solve some of the anger building up inside, Nico called the unicorn a rude word.

The unicorn jumped up and down, creating squeaky noises of pure happiness. The _glimmer_ created afterimages in Nico's eyes. "Oh! Oh! I heart that name!"

Nico was about to get creative with variations of that name, but his stomach growled. Dammit. He really wanted that pastry. The demigod looked darkly at the surrounding mountains, plentiful trees, and the blazing sun. Ironically enough, the sun left the perfect shadows to travel through, but he already used a huge chunk of his powers that day to get to San Francisco.

It also sadly said the same about sending the creature home (read: Hades), or sicking some skeletons at it.

"Tra-la-la!" the unicorn went in a sing-song fashion. "Fa-la-la. Nico and—" the unicorn's new name caused the birds in a tree to take flight— "Going on an adventure! Going on an adventure!"

"No, we're not," he mimicked the sunshine-happy tone. "We're lost."

"We must follow the Trail of Friendship. It looks like a smiling rainbow!" Nico groaned. Pinched his nose. And marched off in a random direction that would hopefully lead him back to sanity. _"Kumbaya…" _Unicorn trilled, tossing its shimmery mane back and forth.

Nico crossed his fingers and hoped that any death on the way would be swift and merciless.

"You're my BFFL, Nicokins!"

Nico paused his brooding march. "I'm your what?"

"BFFL," the unicorn fluttered its fuchsia-colored eyelashes. It bumped its head against Nico's leg. "Best Friends For Life."

It was going to be a long and very dangerous trip back. He would most certainly face doom, death-defying adventures, old enemies…and a persistent unicorn who sang sugary songs about hugs, colors, and the meaning of life.

Kumbaya, indeed.


End file.
